He was Blind
by ThePurityHeart-1
Summary: Jackle was blind ever since he was created... but why? So sad that he will probably never find out... but he might find something else of interest. R&R (now continuing) Slight teen rating
1. Leaving(Pilot chapter)

bPlease review nicely ^^/b

(pilot chapter)

He was blind.

Ever since he was created he was blind or that's what he was told since he couldn't even remember the first minutes after he was created by his master...

He didn't know why.

No one could tell him why.

This wasn't fair.

He didn't deserve this… or did he?

But why was he blind?

Well, he wasn't COMPLETELY blind, his magical mantle helped him see.

But only the outlines of animate and inanimate objects…

The lines were hard to get used to and clearly drove him mad…

All he knew was he might have done something bad to lose his perfect sight.

In his insanitized clown-like room he was sitting in the air innocently with his eye twitching intermediately he gazed down at his cards.

Lines…

So many…

Lines…

He couldn't help but shudder at the fact, even though he was obviously used to the lines now… still he felt unease whenever he even opened his eyes. He hated this.

The lines were outlining the printed picture of the card…

A joker…

The most dangerous card in the deck of fifty-two…

What memories, of some sort, this card brought back.

The Nightmaren sighed as he recollected his memories. He remembered planning to take out that infamous NiGHTS with this same card but she had other plans.

She knew his weakness and took his mantle away, leaving him useless and unable to see her moving. He couldn't even tell if she felt pity or silently laughed at his agony. He tossed cards in all directions hoping to hit the jester. That was the day he was truly terrified. He wasn't even smiling like usual. The smile that hid his pain had vanished… that expression showed real fear of not being able to see again. He remembered trying to snatch his cloak away from her by using his ears to detect her but she was too agile. When he woke up he was on the floor of his room with his mantle on his back and a note on his invisible face.

He couldn't read. Even if he could would that had mattered? He didn't even know who it was from. If it was from the traitor he wouldn't forgive her. Either way he was unable to ask NiGHTS herself about the note but couldn't because she _was_ a traitor. How useless he felt. Not even Reala could tell him what this read.

He probably doesn't even know he couldn't see.

"Jackle."

"Well, speak of the devil," Jackle exclaimed cheerfully with that crazed smile as he turned his back to the Maren, "Rea-sama, comes to visit lil' ol' me!"

Ever though he couldn't see his face, he knew he was rolling his eyes and grimacing at him.

Reala continued, glowering at the insane Maren and spoke concisely, "You need to collect Ideya."

"Can I kill them afterwards?" He asked with slight hope but on the inside it was just an excuse to stay out longer, "I'm hungry."

There was a short silence then his older brother continued, "Whatever, just go get the Ideya, Jackle."

The mantle shrugged and teleported out of the Nightmare realm, appearing in the dream plaza of where visitors always show up when they're sleeping.

Jackle sighed. He hated his job. How he begged to be away from this place… but not be a traitor… no not a traitor. Nothing of the sort. He wouldn't want to be against his master now did he?

No, the correct term would be a coward.

His damaged sight led others to think he was cowardice. If he ran would that ruin his reputation?

Suddenly he felt deep growl in the pit of his stomach begged for his attention.

Truthfully he was hungry… now where was that visitor located?

Before he had the chance to even start searching he heard a familiar voice.

"Jackle-chan?"

He sighed. His prey will have to wait.

"Hello, NiGHTS-sama," he greeted in an unpleasant tone.

"Don't call me that." She said quickly and stared at him, "What are you doing here?"

The mantle didn't answer.

NiGHTS anxiously pleaded, "Please, Jack-chan, don't do it… I know you're better than this."

"But I'm huuuungryyyy!" He exclaimed in his usual way.

The Nightmaren gave him a look he obviously couldn't see. Knowing the look she was giving him anyway he pouted, crossed his arms, and adverted his gaze away in a stubborn fashion.

After a moment of silence Jackle checked to see if the jester was still beside him. She was. The outlining of her head was tilted to the side.

"Onii-san. Do you worry for me? It's because I'm blind isn't it?"

The outlines of his head moved downward in responds.

"So what? I can't do anything about it anyway. I…" he paused abruptly, the emotion of dismal clouded his eyes as he moved his head towards the ground.

The jester exhaled slowly, "Jack-chan, you are not a coward. You shouldn't depend on negative words from others. Especially since you are blind… And yes I do worry about you, otouto-san, I've always cared about you… I never wanted to fight you because of your condition."

He was taken by surprise. He spoke slowly in slight anger, "You shouldn't treat me like that. I just want to be like everyone else… with sight. I don't need your sympathy. Leave me be."

This surprised her. Again she sighed defeated knowing she couldn't change the stubborn Maren's mind. Before the jester left she responded in a few words, "… I'm sorry that I didn't treat you better…"

And she was gone.

Floating there with his blazing blue eyes closed, his mind was a complete blur of words and emotions.

Finally he snapped as his head jerked upwards with determination.

That's it.

He was done.

Slowly he took off his persona and threw it on the ground, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

"I'm done with this life. I'm through with this place. I'm outta here."

And so… he flew off towards the direction of the other side of the deadly ocean. He didn't know where he was going to go or what he was going to do when he will get to a place.

He wanted a life he could control.

He wanted to be… liked.

He wanted to see… that sudden tree up ahead of him.

There was a loud smack and a following thud.

The Nightmaren groaned in pain in a late reaction.

How did he not see that…?

He knew he was out of dreamland but… how did he come across another area already?

He sworn he could feel his vision blur.

Before he passed out outlines of a figure loomed over him.

Somehow… he could see purple eyes staring down at him in wonder and worry.

They didn't belong to NiGHTS. The outlines of the horns were different and the shape of the Nightmaren was different.

His numb ears heard her call for someone.

He couldn't tell.

He couldn't care at the moment.

He was to caught up in his own thought to even realize that he was being picked up and going somewhere he had never even realize it was there before.

A Nightmaren village…

He finally passed out.

~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~o~o~

So should I continue this? Let me know :D

If you want to know how I got the inspiration about Jackle being blind copy and paste these: watch?v=FwLZsuEsTtE watch?v=QjLTJfpZXHY


	2. New Arrivals

(Just so you know this was actually written in roleplaying format… if you don't know what roleplaying is then look it up XD Just so you know I'm the one roleplaying Jackle and my friend is roleplaying her maren OCs so enjoy and review nicely :3)

Suddenly his eyes fluttered up as his head shot up from the pillow. He slowed his breathing. Why was he breathing so fast? He shrugged it off. His breathing didn't matter right now, right now... he wanted to know where he was. From his perspective of the lines, he could only figure he was in some sort of abode. He let out a sigh and let his head fall back. His mind instantly caught up with him and he jerked his head back up as he looked behind him. The outlines formed some sort of object, a couch. He was never out of his room so he really did not get to explore anything new like types of furnisher or whatnot... not like he cared but it was semi-soft.

Like a bed, he figured.

Acknowledging his aching head he began to rub his skull as he huffed to himself and smiled, "Well look where I ended up. Heheh."

It was then that a deep voice entered the room. Deep enough to easily be male, but not enough to be too old.

"Well look whose awake." A green clad being stated as he walked in. It was a Nightmaren, but quite different. One horn curved downward while the other was pointed up and his skin was white. Black gloves covered clawed hands and he wore what seemed like a green jacket, or vest, and green striped boots. His eyes were a dark purple and on his chest was a yellow Ideya shard, signifying Hope.

"It's about time."

This made the orange Maren jump as he jerked his head up to meet the new arrival. After Jackle studied the other for a few minutes his eyes narrowed and held an untrusting gaze. He shrunk back into the couch as if ready to pounce.

Slowly he spoke, "... Where am I?"

"We took you into our house. You hit your head pretty good." The green Maren's eyes shifted between Jackle and the floor, seeming like he didn't want to meet the eyes of the other, "We were merely helping."

Jackle stared at him, not able to believe what he was hearing. Before he opened his mouth to speak but paused and slowly grinned that infamous sickening grin he was so known for as he changed his sentence around, "Well isn't that just so kind, but obviously you have no idea who I am... and probably will never know" he commented with a crazed giggle as he slowly stood, "You know, I am rather hungry. I haven't eaten in so long."

Suddenly he advanced towards him with an open mouth. Then he paused in his step as his vision started to blur again and his head pulsed in agony. He groaned from the pain as he collapsed onto the floor.

The other's gaze drew to him. He didn't exactly look too threatened.

"Was that supposed to scare me, or...?" He quirked a brow as he smirked a bit, "Yes, I think laying down would be your best option here

"Shut up..." he growled, holding his head. He shuddered at the pain within his head as his eyes finally shut and he seeped into unconscious again.

"Kalob..." A feminine voice sighed behind him. The Maren apparently called "Kalob" turned his head to look at another clad in blue floating over. She wore a black jacket, a long white shirt under that, white gloves to match and black boots with gold stripes. Her horns were pointed down and her skin was a peach colour, like a human's. Her eyes were a light purple and on her chest was a blue Ideya, this one signifying intelligence.

"Oh, hi Crayso." Kalob smiled innocently. The Nightmaren Crayso rolled her eyes, "You're a twit." She flew to Jackle and gently lifted him back up onto the couch with little difficulty.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he bolted upright once more. Jackle eyed the female maren skeptically. Instinctively he clutched his mantle as he looked back and forth between the two. He hissed, his tone sounded angry and restless, "Who... are you and where exactly am I?"

"You're in our house in Yakan Village." Crayso replied, "To answer your other question, I'm Crayso..." She pointed to Kalob, who just looked away, "And that's my brother. Kalob."

He sat there in thought for a moment, "...Yakan... I have never heard of such a place."

"I'm not surprised. It's not too well known." Crayso began to explain, "See, Yakan Village was created by a Visitor who knew there were homeless Nightmaren that weren't bad. So she gave them a village to live in and made friends with them all. There is one Nightmaren that likes to go around causing trouble, but he isn't much of a threat."

He configured this interesting story for a while. A whole village made by a single Visitor sounded believable... but for Nightmaren? Basically he was in a village filled with traitors. Traitors he had never heard about but traitors none the less. Once he realized this he shot a nasty glare towards the two Nightmarens and got up from the couch. He couldn't be seen here.

"I, ahem, appreciate you unwanted hospitality, but I must be going."

With that he flew towards the outlines of a door. He obviously lying about being appreciative but the quicker he could leave the sooner he could-.

Again he stopped and put a gloved hand on the wall for support. His eyes began to cloud again.

"... Not... now..." he muttered desperately as he swayed. The poor Maren clinged to the wall as he tried to keep consciousness.

Crayso flew over and put a hand on Jackle's unseen shoulder, "You're not going anywhere as long as you're like this."

His eyes slowly traveled over to her and glowered, "Why do you care? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Her grip tightened, "You needed help and we gave it to you."

Jackle stared at the outlines of her in astonishment. Did he hear that correctly?

Then he smiled and giggled, "I can't tell if you two are this dumb or as insane as me."

"I can agree that Kalob is stupid, but that's beside the point." She put her hands on her hips while Kalob just pouted in the background.

He giggled again but his giggling was soon interrupting by his pounding head. The Nightmaren winced and shook at the unbearable pain as he tried to keep his consciousness once more.

"You need to lay down." Crayso said firmly, annoyance making its way into her voice.

"You sound annoyed, Crayso-sama," he smirked at her as he leaned against the wall.

She crossed her arms and growled, "You're an annoying rat..."

"That's one of the nicest comments anyone has ever given to me," he giggled again as he floated over to the couch and sat down with the same smug look, "happy?"

She huffed, "I'm real tempted to hurt you more than you already are."

He gave an innocent and adorable pout as he said, "Aww~ why would you want hurt Jackle~?"

She glared at him, then after a second, the name clicked in her mind.

"Jackle?" Oh she knew who he was now. She recognized the name. "You're one of Wizeman's little devils, aren't you?"

He blinked, "You just now figured that out? For the holder of the blue Ideya, you are pretty stupid."

"Says the Nightmaren that isn't aware of the situation he could be in in a few seconds." She hissed, a sharp look directed at the caped Maren.

"My, you sound angry! Are you going to hurt poor Jackle? Didn't you say that it doesn't matter. I thought you weren't going to hurt Jackle in his state," He grinned wider as he continued, "But your mind has changed hasn't it now that you finally see who I am? Isn't that right? Isn't it Crayso-sama?"

She clenched her fists, on the verge of snapping, but Kalob came up and pulled her back, "Don't do anything drastic now..."

He turned his gaze to Jackle and narrowed his eyes, "You're as crazy as the dog..."

He only gently stared at them. Slowly he smiled more innocently which made him all the more terrifying as his eyes drooped and his mind begged for slumber. Before he passed out once more he spoke, "Now, I have one more thing to wonder... now that you know who I am, are you going let me stay or throw me out? Either way I don't exactly care."

With that he swayed a bit the fell back into unconsciousness as his head landed roughly on the couch.

The two looked at each other and Crayso sighed, "What are we supposed to do with this twit?"

"I don't know. We can't just throw him out, can we?"

"We could..." She shook her head, "But is it what we should do?"

Kalob hummed, then turned and walked towards the door, "I'm going out... Have fun with him."

He didn't let her respond and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Crayso crossed her arms and looked back at the living mantle on her couch, unsure of what to do with him.

Suddenly Jackle gripped his mantle and brought it around him as he shuddered and gritted his teeth. His visage showed complete mix of emotions. He pulled his head down into his mantle as if trying to hide. It was clear that he was hiding one emotion. Fear.

Slowly he opened his eyes even though his sleep-driven mind pleaded him to close his eyes he disobeyed. When he was created he never did sleep and neither did any of the other Nightmarens, the only exception was Clawz and Ceberius. For him sleeping was a sign of weakness and he didn't want to be considered any of the sort... or a coward.

His tired eyes gingerly traveled out from his mantle and at nothing but the black and a few outlines of the walls. He hadn't even noticed Crayso was in the room with him.

Crayso watched him intently. She knew how insane Jackle was and knew he would do anything. Though there was something about him that seemed odd...

After a moment his breathing grew heavy as if he was going to faint right now but he never did close his eyes. In a flash he grabbed her arm and squeezed it firmly, nervously. Truthfully he was nervous, that they would find out...

"... I can't... show weakness... to them..." He was speaking as if she wasn't there yet he was gripping her arm, "... I... can't... can't sleep... c-can't..."

He unexpectedly hissed in anger and violently shook himself to stay awake. He panted fitfully.

She grit her teeth and shuddered a bit. She wanted to pull away from him, but she was a bit curious about him. Gently she placed a hand on Jackle's shoulder, calling his name quietly.

"Jackle?"

His whole body stiffened at her touch. Out of habit he quickly brought his cards out from his mantle and flung them at her, pinning her into the wall.

Standing up another card appeared in his hand and he faced the Nightmaren with narrowed eyes. Jackle stared at her with the look of relief, "... Oh, it's you..." his expression then hardened, "wait."

He then swiftly flew up to her, glowering and held the card up to her chin, "How much have you heard?"

Her breath quickened and she swallowed roughly, "I-I heard...a-all of it."

For minutes no expression appeared on his invisible face.

She was toying with him wasn't she? What a stupid move.

Slowly he smiled creepily and crept towards her until there was no space between them while he poked the card against her skin, "Do you know what I do when people lie to me?"

He placed a gloved hand on her cheek and was about to speak once more but he hesitated. Heat was emanating from her cheeks. He never noticed anything of the sort before. Dropping the card, which vanished before hitting the ground, he brushed his hand against his cheek. He didn't feel any heat emitting from his skin.

This piqued his curiosity. He felt her opposite cheek. It had the same warmth. He stared in confusion.

She stared at him and shivered, her eyes showing fear that he might hurt her or worse. She saw his look of confusion and this made her a bit confused as well.

After a few moments of chilling silence, the orange maren spoke in concern, "... You're... warm... why?"

"W-warm... That's...natural, I suppose... For me..." She said, still a bit frightened.

He nodded briefly yet he still felt confused. Why wasn't he like that? He pondered this to himself, muttering out few inaudible words. Finally he noticed she was still pinned by his cards. Taking a step back the cards disappeared and Jackle began to pant again, "I'll... deal with you later..."

His sleep-deprived brain had finally caught up to him. He groaned and swayed as he tried to remain from fainting.

She kept her back against the wall, keeping her eyes on Jackle. She was confused, yet concerned, but didn't say a word.

He let out a small giggle and spoke in an emotionless tone, "you're... you're going to throw me out aren't you...?"

He wasn't wearing his usual smile. He just stood there shakily breathing as he losing the battle of sleep with his brain. He almost looked... sad.

Then sleep had the best of him and he passed out onto the floor as he took in sharp breathes.

Crayso stared at him a moment, then sighed and slowly floated over to him, looking at him with a bit of pity.

"I can't just throw him out, can I?" She murmured as she knelt down next to him and brushed a hand over his cheek, a bit surprised to find no warmth from it. She hummed a bit. What a strange Nightmaren...

**First chapter! Woooo~! Pretty good so far 8D Chapter duos is coming slowly though D: my friend hasn't been on much so I just have the beginning for chapter 2 for now, hopefully that'll change soon ~ I can only hope with her…. Just so you know, 'the dog' Kalob was talking about is kinda forshadowing OoO So keep an eye out for that XD thank you for reading and good night -U-**


End file.
